Life is Perfect
by LoisAndClarkSuperfan
Summary: As Niles and Daphne struggle with the demands of parenthood, they are left with little time for one another, but something new is going to change their lives in a big way.  Will they be able to see that life really is perfect?


**This is my first EVER _Frasier_ fanfic. I admit that while I used to love the show, I haven't watched it in a while, but I do love these characters. This is dedicated to _Kristen3_ who sent me the idea for the story and asked me to write it. Thanks so much Kristen for all of your support with my writing.**

"Oh David, please stop crying," Daphne patted the baby gently but fought the urge to pick him up. She and Niles had decided it was time to sleep-train their son after months with little rest, but it was hard. David was used to one or both of them picking him up and cradling him back to sleep, and he was more stubborn than either of them had suspected. He wasn't giving up without a fight. Daphne sat in the rocking chair near his crib, her heart breaking as he sobbed. They had read all of the books on sleep training, but this seemed cruel.

She stood up and leaned over his crib. "Don't," Niles voice shocked her and she turned around to look at him. "Don't do it sweetheart," he put his arms around her. "I know it's hard, but he needs to learn to comfort himself."

"Oh please, Niles," Daphne sighed. "He's only seven months old." She was too exhausted to take anymore. "Let's just put him in our bed…okay? He can sleep with us for a bit longer." She picked up her baby boy who immediately stopped crying and cooed blissfully in her arms.

Niles smiled, "You are the one who said you were too tired," he reminded her. "You said getting up with him so much in the night was wearing you out."

"I know," Daphne kissed her son softly and noticed immediately that he was almost asleep. "But his cries are so pitiful. I can't take it. It'll be okay a while longer." She headed into the master bedroom and lay David next to her. Before long, they were both sleeping peacefully.

Niles lay on his side of the bed and watched them sleep. The two loves of his life, contentedly sleeping side by side. He knew all the books said a baby was ready for sleep training at four to six months, but they didn't say anything about the baby's mother. He was worried about having David in bed with them, mainly because he often dreamed of rolling over and crushing him. So, as much as he loved his son, he knew they had to find a way to get him to sleep through the night in his crib…for safety, as well as their own sanity. He had tried everything to get Daphne to see his side and nothing had worked. He was worried their relationship was suffering as well. They rarely had more than a second alone, and he missed her. Just a month before he had rented a rustic cabin and taken her on a romantic weekend. His father and Ronee were more than happy to watch David, but after only a few hours Daphne had insisted they come right home.

Niles rolled over and closed his eyes, the memory of their short trip playing over in his mind like a movie. Daphne had been excited at first, anxious for some rest and relaxation. By the time they reached the cabin she had called Martin four times to check on the baby, and each time the report was the same…David was fine and happy. When they reached the cabin though she was upset to discover her cell phone had no reception and there was no phone in the cabin itself. It had taken much persuading for Niles to convince her that things would be fine even if they couldn't call home every hour. Daphne changed into her silk negligee and for the first time in a while they made love to one another. It was beautiful, romantic…and just when Niles thought nothing could ruin their special time, Daphne had one of her "premonitions." Something was wrong with David. She just knew it. And so, without a second thought they abandoned their romantic weekend and drove back to Seattle. It was after midnight when they knocked on Martin and Ronee's door, waking them both from a deep sleep. David was still sleeping when Daphne rushed over and picked him up. Of course he was fine, but she couldn't let go of her thoughts that if they hadn't rushed home something may have happened to him. Needless to say, they hadn't had any alone time since.

"Niles," Daphne's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "You're not angry are you?"

Niles looked at her, "I could never really be angry with you," he said honestly. He kissed her gently on the lips, "But sweetheart, David is seven months old now. He has to learn to sleep on his own. It's best for him. I know it's hard…it's hard for me too."

"I know," Daphne leaned into him. "It's just that I feel so guilty hearing him cry. I'm afraid he thinks I don't love him."

"Oh sweetheart, he knows you love him," he smiled at her. "Let's give it another try tomorrow, okay? I'll sit in there with him. You can stay in here and get some sleep. You've been tired lately anyway."

Daphne nodded. It was true, she had felt more exhausted than usual. In fact, she was afraid she was coming down with something, so it was probably best if David didn't sleep so close to her. "Okay," she gave in. "We'll try it." Niles wondered if she was simply giving in because she wanted to go to sleep, but he decided not to pursue that possibility. Before long, the entire Crane family was sound asleep.

The next morning Niles awoke to the sound of his son's cries. He sat up, and there was David, lying next to him kicking and squirming. He patted the baby's tummy and smiled, "Good morning my sweet boy," he looked at the empty side of the bed, "Where's your mommy?" Niles picked him up and walked back to the nursery where he took off his son's soiled diaper, cleaned him up and powdered him with fresh baby powder. Then he dressed him in his favorite blue onesie and propped him on his shoulder. "Daphne?" he called as he walked back into the hallway. "Sweetheart…where are you?"

Daphne opened the bathroom door slightly, "I'm in here," she said, her voice weak and tired. "Is the baby okay?"

Seeing her pale, sweaty face Niles rushed over to her, "David's fine," he looked into her eyes. "Are you alright? You look awful."

"I'm just not feeling well," Daphne replied. "I've been coming down with something the past few days. I'll be okay."

"This is because you haven't been getting enough sleep," Niles insisted. "You've worn down your immune system by staying up all night with the baby." He felt horrible seeing her so miserable. "You get back to bed. I'll go down and feed David and then I'll be back to check on you."

Daphne nodded slightly and closed the bathroom door. Niles looked at his son, "Your mommy's not feeling well…so Daddy's going to take care of everything today." He walked down to the kitchen and after feeding David put him back in his crib. The little boy seemed content to play there since it wasn't bedtime and Niles shook his head in defeat, "Of course you're happy now," he sighed.

He walked into the bedroom where Daphne was curled up under the covers, "Sweetheart…how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," she promised. "I just need to rest today."

"Well then, I will stay home and take care of you," Niles offered. He felt her forehead. She felt clammy, but not feverish. "Do you need anything?"

Daphne shook her head, "You should go to work," she insisted.

"I can't," Niles argued. "You're sick…and David needs taken care of as well. I'll stay home today."

Daphne needed Niles to go to work. She had a lot on her mind and wanted time to think. "Why don't you see if your father can watch David?" Daphne suggested. "Just for today. Please…I just need some alone time to rest. Please?"

Niles was hurt that she didn't want him to care for her, but he could understand how worn out she was and maybe she did just need some time alone. So, after making sure she was resting peacefully, he packed up his son for a trip to Grandpa's and after dropping David off with Martin, headed to work.

Once Niles was gone, Daphne sat up and pulled her small pocket calendar from the bedside table. She quickly started counting back the days and put her head in her hands when she realized she was late…and not just a little late. She hadn't even considered the thought that she could be pregnant before that morning. After all, David was just seven months old. She and Niles rarely had a moment alone together, but there had been the short trip to the cabin a month ago. She had been exhausted lately, but she attributed that to the fact that David was keeping them awake all night. When she woke up sick she assumed she had caught some kind of nasty virus, but when she looked into the cabinet for some medicine to settle her stomach, she saw an unopened box of tampons and realized she should have opened them before now. Her heart sank. She already had her hands full with one baby, and as much as she loved being a mother, she was not ready for it to happen again so soon. She wondered how Niles would take the news. He was already frustrated with her about David's sleep schedule and she knew he would panic at the thought of another huge change in their lives.

She picked up the phone and called the only person she could think of. "Roz," she heard her voice quiver. "I need your help…"

An hour later Daphne opened the door and rushed Roz into the apartment. "A baby?" Roz asked in disbelief. "Another one…already?" She handed Daphne a paper bag from the pharmacy. "Why weren't you more careful?"

"I don't know…" Daphne burst into tears. "It had been so long…since we'd had time alone…I guess we didn't think…" she sobbed. "I feel so stupid."

Roz realized then that things were worse than she thought. She had been teasing, but apparently Daphne really did feel like this was a big mistake. "Hey," she hugged her, "This will be okay."

"I don't see how," Daphne said honestly. "I'm so tired already…just caring for David. And Niles is frustrated with me because we don't agree on sleep training. And now this…this is going to make a mess of things."

"I know you're worried," Roz said sympathetically. "But maybe you're not even pregnant. Take the test before you freak out anymore."

Daphne pulled the pregnancy test out of the paper bag and walked to the bathroom. When she came out she set the timer and sat on her bed. She picked up the picture on the nightstand, a family picture taken a few weeks earlier. She and Niles were smiling proudly at their son. David, his blond hair curling around his cherubic face was giggling. The photographer had been tickling him with a teddy bear to get him to smile. She had to admit they appeared to be a nice, happy family.

"Can I come in?" Roz asked from the doorway.

Daphne sat the picture back on the nightstand, "Of course. I'm sorry. I don't know where my head was."

Roz looked at the picture, "That's a beautiful portrait," she said truthfully. "David looks so cute."

"Thanks," Daphne sighed. She loved David…he made her heart melt whenever she looked at him. She had always wanted children, but she hadn't expected to be so overcome with love. David was everything to her…well David _and_ Niles. They were her life. "What if I don't love this baby as much?" Daphne asked nervously. "What if I just don't feel the same way about this one? Or…what if I do love this baby as much, and David feels neglected? I'm so scared."

Roz smiled, "A mother always has enough love for everyone," she said softly.

The timer buzzed and Daphne jumped. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. Picking up the test from the counter she looked at it tearfully and then shoved it back in the box. She walked back to the bedroom where Roz was waiting with anticipation. "I'm going to have a baby," Daphne said in disbelief. "Another baby…"

Roz hugged her, "David's going to be a big brother," she smiled. "Just think…maybe it will be a boy and they will be just like Frasier and Niles." She chuckled a little.

"Oh God," Daphne sat on the bed. She put her hand gently to her stomach. There was a new little person growing inside of her. Suddenly, even though she was afraid, she was overcome with the same love and adoration for this new baby that she had always felt for David. She looked at Roz and smiled thinking of her comment about Frasier and Niles, "I hope it's a girl," she laughed. "I don't think the world is ready for the Crane Brothers…Part II."

Niles was sitting at his desk when Daphne opened the door later that afternoon. He looked up, surprised to see her, "Darling…what are you doing here?" Standing up from his desk he rushed over to her. "You should be in bed. Is something wrong?"

"No," Daphne kissed him and he led her to the couch in his office where they both sat. "I was feeling better, so I thought I'd come see you and then head over to your father's to get David."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, but sweetheart…you need to rest up," Niles smiled. "Let Dad take care of David today. I'll bring him home with me tonight."

"I miss him," Daphne admitted. She looked at Niles and sighed, "Besides, we have to make him sleep in his own bed tonight and I want some time with him beforehand so he knows how much I love him before I let him lay there and cry."

She looked sad at the thought, but also serious. Niles couldn't believe his ears. He had expected Daphne to back out of her promise to sleep train David that night. "Maybe it would be okay if he slept with us a while longer," Niles suggested.

"No," Daphne added. "He needs to sleep in his own bed. I know that. It's better for him…and for us." She leaned her head on Niles' shoulder. "It's just so hard."

"I know Darling," Niles hugged her close. "Maybe," he suggested. "We can put his crib in our room. That way he'd be close…but still in his own bed."

"Oh Niles," Daphne kissed him. "That'd be perfect. Thank you!"

Niles kissed her deeply and running his fingers through her hair, he never wanted to let her go. "I want him close to us too," he said truthfully. "I love waking up to his adorable little face."

Daphne smiled, "I came here to tell you something," she looked in his eyes. "Niles…I think David would make a great big brother."

Niles looked at her and nodded, "Sure. Maybe in a few years."

"Maybe in a few months…" Daphne's voice cracked as she spoke. She looked at him for some sort of sign that he understood what she was saying. He looked confused at first, but then realization hit him and she could see it all over his face.

"A few _months_?" Niles asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Daphne nodded. "I know it's a shock…"

He looked at her face, wrought with fear and it broke his heart. She was having a baby…_his_ baby…and she was afraid to tell him. "Oh sweetheart," he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. Then he put his hand gently on her stomach and smiled, "I'm so happy. You're right…David will be a great big brother."

"You mean you're happy?" Daphne asked, immediately relieved and overjoyed herself. "It's so soon…"

"It is soon," Niles agreed. "But this is really perfect. David and the new baby will be close enough in age that they can play together…grow up as friends. And I've always wanted more than one child…so have you…"

"I know," Daphne nodded happily. "I'm excited too."

"I hope it's a girl this time," Niles kissed her again. "She's going to be beautiful…just like her mother."

"Or it could be another boy," Daphne grinned. "David would have a brother as a playmate."

"Like Frasier and me," Niles hugged her again. "This is so exciting."

"I should go pick up David," she reminded him. "We can talk more tonight though." She kissed him again.

"You take it easy today," he insisted. "You need your rest."

"I will…I promise," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Niles called after her. "You know…I think I will take the rest of the day off after all. I want to spend the day with you and David…and our new little angel." He put his arm around her and headed out the door.

"I'd like that," Daphne said softly. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled, "_We_ would like that." She looked at him sincerely, "I love you Niles."

He smiled. He had loved her for so long, and there was a time he couldn't have imagined the two of them having what they had now. A love so strong, two perfect children, a life together that would leave other couples in envy. "I love you, Daphne…" he kissed her one last time as they left his office building. He held her close as they headed off to get their little boy. Life was good…life was perfect.


End file.
